Dear God No
by DragonKeeper88
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. The mission is now ready to begin. What will happen? Please R/R!
1. It Began

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7  
Dear God No  
  
  
It started as a normal boring day until it happened. Darcy, a normal teenage girl, who had   
long brown hair, pale peachy skin, and greenish eyes, had invited 4 of her good friends over to   
her house to play on her PS2. Her friends were Kyle, a very tall teenage boy with short but not   
too short brown hair, peachy skin, and glasses, Richard, a boy not as tall as Kyle but taller that   
Darcy with short spiky hair and peachy skin, Kevin, a boy just a bit shorter than Richard with   
blondish brownish hair and peachy skin, and last and also least, Scott, a boy a little shorter than   
Darcy with short spiky light brown hair, peachy skin, and glasses.  
"Come on guys. I need your help to get a female green chocobo." Said Darcy, trying to   
get the guys to hurry up. "I would be up there faster if Scott would hurry up." Said Kyle. `Maybe   
it wasn't such a good idea to bring those two to my house on the same day. After all Kyle and   
Scott never did get along.' Thought Darcy. "Come on Kyle, Scott isn't that bad." Said Kevin,   
trying to defend his friend. "Come on, we're here to play videogames, not fight." Said Richard   
trying to get them to calm down.  
"It took you guys long enough." Said Darcy as she watched them enter her room. "Put the   
game on already." Said Scott excitedly. The four guys talked about ways to solve Darcy's   
chocobo problem when they heard a yell. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT! IT'S GONE!" shouted Darcy.   
"Calm down. Now tell us, what's gone." Said Richard. "My FF7 file is gone. It was here an hour   
ago. How could it just be erased off my memory card?" replied Darcy in an angry tone. "Darcy,   
just calm down." Said Kevin trying to make Darcy cool off. "You stupid piece of garbage!"   
shouted Darcy as she hit the PS2. After she hit it, the PS2 started to glow an eerie green, "Uh   
guys... is it supposed to glow like that?" asked Darcy in a mild scared tone.   
The guys just stared at the glowing PS2. "I'll go get some Cheetos." Said Scott as he left   
the room, acting as though he didn't see the mysterious spectacle in front of the others. Five   
minutes later, Scott returned to an empty room with a bag of Cheetos. "Where did everybody   
go?" asked Scott to nobody in particular. He walked over to the PS2 which was still glowing   
green and wondered what would happen if he touched it. With his stupidity, he touched. The   
next thing he knew he was in a wide-open field with the others.  
Kyle was just looking around while Kevin and Richard talked about where they were and   
Darcy was looking at some thing in her hands that she found on the floor. "Where are we?" asked   
Scott to Richard and Kevin. "We haven't got the slightest clue. Kyle... Darcy... do you guys   
know where we are?" asked Richard. Kyle looked over to Richard, Kevin, and Scott and said, "I   
have no idea." The four guys then looked at Darcy, who was still looking at the object in her   
hands. "Darcy. what about you? Do you know where we are?" asked Kevin. Darcy finally took   
her eyes off of the object in her hands and looked at the others. She had a very shocked   
expression on her face. "You ok?" asked Kyle. "I'm not sure but I think I do know where we   
are." Said Darcy in a shaking tone. "Well, then where are we?" asked Richard. "You guys won't   
believe me so I'll show you." Said Darcy. The guys looked at her questioningly as she slowly   
opened her hands revealing a pinkish purplish orb that had a slight glow. "What is that?"   
questioned Richard. Darcy faced him and simply said, "Materia." 


	2. Learning the Hard Way

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7  
  
  
Learning the Hard Way  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding," said Richard, "if that's materia, then that means we're inside   
FF7." "You fool, you've doomed us all!" cried out Kevin. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed   
Kyle who was now holding his head tightly as if trying to get demons out of his head. "What's   
wrong with him?" asked Scott. "Oops, I forgot that Kyle didn't like FF7." Said Richard who was   
wincing as Kyle continued to scream.  
When Kyle finally stopped, Richard walked over to Darcy and asked, "If we really are in   
FF7, and that really is materia, then what materia is it?" Everyone then went into a train of   
thought, trying to find out what power the materia held. "It's a Chocolure." Said Darcy simply.   
"How do you know?" asked Scott who was again staring into the mako-powered orb.  
Without saying anything, Darcy put the materia into her left hand and pointed with her   
right hand to the location right behind the boys. The four guys slowly turned around, unsure   
about their actions. They stood there with wide open eyes as a big chicken like looking bird with   
yellow feathers slowly walked around the field as if it didn't see the five friends.  
"CHOCOBO!" shouted Scott and Kevin at the same time as they ran toward it. As they   
ran, they caused a big dust cloud to send the remaining sane friends to fly back a couple feet. As   
they got up Richard suddenly spoke, "Wait a minute. If that's a chocobo, then shouldn't there be   
some monsters near it?" "Your right. Further more, we have no weapons to fight with. They'll get   
killed." Spoke Darcy with some concern. "I don't care what happens to Scott but, we have to help   
Kevin." Said Kyle.  
After Kyle finished talking, they heard screams coming from the chocobo. "AHHH, MY   
EYE!" "I CAN"T FEEL MY LEGS!" The three of them turned toward the screams to see the   
chocobo running away, Kevin, with a black eye, and Scott, who looked like he got into a fight   
with a lawnmower and lost terribly.   
"You ok?" asked Richard who had a look of concern for his fallen friend. "I'm fine, but I   
don't think Scott can say the same thing." Replied Kevin who looked like he was snickering.   
Richard and Kevin looked over to where Scott was to see Darcy and Kyle trying to repress   
laughter at the sight of him. They failed terribly and broke into a fit of laughter.  
"What's so funny?" asked Richard as he walked over to Scott's mangled body with   
Kevin. Both tried, but couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell Richard so they just pointed.   
Richard looked and started laughing uncontrollably as he saw Scott's face had a chocobo claw   
indentation in is face but he also had what looked like chocobo crap on it.  
After they stopped laughing, and Scott had managed to wash his face, they looked around   
to see if they could find a potion or two to heal their friends. They managed to find one, and so   
they split it between the two injured boys, even though Scott really needed it and Kevin didn't.   
"Ok, so now what?" asked Darcy, "We obviously can't try fighting anything till we get some   
weapons." She continued.  
Looking around, the friends noticed, what kind of looked like buildings in the distance.   
They decided to walk there so that they could at least get some weapons, money, a safe rest, and   
maybe some food. They walked for an hour till Kevin suddenly said, "Is that Midgar?" 


	3. Ooh, Pinball

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7  
  
Ooh, Pinball  
  
The five friends looked up at the towering city, mesmerized by the shier height of it.   
"Danm, that's one tall building." Said Kevin pointing to the big building in the center of the city.   
"How do we getting in?" asked Darcy. "Good question." Replied Kyle, who had a puzzled look   
on his face.  
  
"We'll use the keycard, of course." Said Scott in a confident tone. "What the hell are you   
talking about, Scott. We don't have a keycard. Plus the only keycard we can get is in Bone   
Village, which is on the other side of the ocean, up north." Said Darcy in an annoyed tone. "Hey,   
look!" said Richard pointing to the door. "Someone's coming." Everyone looked over to the door   
to see a man coming out of it.  
  
"What are you kids doing out here?" asked the man. "We just got here and we need a   
place to rest up at." Said Kevin, "Can you help us?" "Sorry kids, I'm heading to Bone Village to   
do some excavating, but I can let you in. Welcome to Midgar." replied the man in a cheerful tone   
as he once again opened the front door.  
  
"That must be the same guy who lost his keycard in Bone Village." Said Kevin. "I'll tell   
him to watch it carefully then." Said Scott. As he opened his mouth, Kevin slapped his hand over   
it and said, "Are you crazy? We may need that later."   
  
When they got inside they said `thank you' to the man then he left. "We still have to be   
careful. There are monsters roaming around here too." Said Richard. Everyone then nodded their   
heads and started walking towards an area called `Sector 7'. As they got closer they passed a   
demolished construction crane and what looked like a demolished robotic arm, finally arriving at   
a playground.  
  
"I wanna play." Said Scott in a child like manner. "Not now, we're almost there." Said   
Kevin who looked like he might collapse with exhaustion; in fact, all of them looked like they   
were going to. They walked into Sector 7 and walked up to a bar called `Seventh Heaven'. "This   
looks like a good place to eat." Said Kyle.  
  
They went in and sat down at the bar. A little girl with brown hair and a pink dress came   
up to them and handed them some menus. "My name is Marlene, I'll be your waitress. Tell me   
when your ready to order." Said the little girl. The moment she said that, all of their heads   
snapped up and stared at the girl.  
  
They all looked at each other then shook their heads, thinking it was just a coincidence,   
then, "Marlene, I'm back." Said a female voice. All of them turned around in their stools and   
stared wide-eyed in shock at the woman who came through the bar door. She looked like she was   
in her early twenties, had long brown, amber eyes, peachy skin, a white blouse, brown shorts with   
a brown belt, and red shoes and gloves.  
  
"TIFA!" all of them said at once. The woman looked from the little girl to the five friends   
sitting at the bar in surprise. "How do you know my name?" asked Tifa in a perplexed tone. Scott   
then started saying, "That's not all we know. We also know that you-," Scott never got to finish   
because Darcy had punched him in the back of the head causing him to fall unconscious.  
  
Darcy then breathed in a sigh of relief when, "What was he talking about." Tifa asked her   
in a slightly more demanding tone. "Uh. he was talking about how he, um. had heard of this   
bar. Yeah, that's it." Said Darcy in a panicky voice. Tifa looked at Darcy strangely then said,   
"Oookay."  
  
An hour later, Scott had woken up and the five friends were still enjoying their drinks   
that they ordered. Lucky for them there were no laws prohibiting, minors from being in bars or   
drinking for that matter. Unfortunately though, Scott was drunk. He had gotten out of his stool   
and was stumbling over to the pinball machine saying, "Ooh, pinball." When he said this   
everyone in the bar, which was Tifa, Marlene, and Scott's friends, screamed, "NOO! DON'T   
TOUCH THAT! Too late. 


	4. I Saved!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7  
  
  
I Saved!  
  
  
  
"Oh no. Barret and the others are down there." Whispered Tifa, they others heard this,   
but it was too late. Scott had hit the switch causing the pinball machine to lower itself into the   
hidden basement. "This is bad." Said Kevin, "Yup" replied Richard. "You kidding? This is going   
to be hilarious," said Kyle "You three sound a little drunk. No more drinks for you." Said Darcy   
to the three boys. "Who are you? Our mother?" said Richard in a drunken tone. "Don't you talk to   
me like that, mister!" said Darcy in an angry tone of voice making Richard say, "Sorry." Very   
quickly.   
  
"We shouldn't be talking about this. What are we going to do about Scott?" said Kevin.   
Shortly after he spoke they heard, "Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing down here?"   
yelled a man with a slight African accent. Scott simply replied, "Pinball's fun." "This guy's an   
idiot." Replied a different man. "No Kidding, Wedge." Said a woman's voice. "Hey, go easy on   
him Jesse." Said another man "You stay out of this Biggs!" yelled Jesse.  
  
"Why don't all of you just shut the hell up!" yelled the first man again. He continued,   
"You have till the count of three to tell me who the hell you are before I blast you." "We really   
should help him." Said Richard. "Yes we should." Said Kevin, yet he made no move to help Scott   
whatsoever. "Barret! Give him a brake he's drunk!" Yelled Tifa through the elevator shaft.  
  
"What! How'd this kid get drunk?" Barret yelled back "By drinking alcohol, how else?"   
said Darcy in a `duh' kind of tone. After that the pinball machine came up with an African   
American with black hair in a butch cut hairstyle, a black vest, black pants, brown boots, a black   
glove, a gun for an arm, silver plates on his waist and gloved arm, and tattoos on his arms. In his   
gloved hand, he held a conscious Scott by the collar in his shirt.  
  
Barret then dropped Scott next to the pinball machine, walked over to Darcy and said,   
"I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen, don't mess with me." Unfazed by his outburst   
Darcy replied back to him, "It's me that you shouldn't be messing with, Barret." Surprised by her   
comeback, Barret was about to say something when they heard a yell from outside, "Get back   
here!" said the man's voice. His shout was followed by a firing machine gun.   
  
All of a sudden, a young man in his early twenties went running past the bar window. He   
had peachy skin, spiky blond hair, eerie glowing blue eyes, a pair of black pants, a black shirt, a   
spiky black wristband, and a very big sword. When they saw him Tifa cried out, "Barret, we   
have to help Cloud." "We haven't even started the mission yet, and he's all ready getting into   
trouble." Said Barret in an annoyed tone.  
  
The two ran out the door to help their friend. In the meantime, Marlene was crying her   
head off screaming, "Daddy! Make them go away!" "Make the kid shut up!" yelled Kyle who   
was holding his ears, trying to drown out the sound. Darcy looked around franticly and spotted a   
pair of leather gloves. She ran over to them and put them on. "Come on! Let's help them!" she   
yelled over the child's screaming.  
  
The five friends then ran outside, following Darcy. Scott, who was still drunk, ran over to   
a strange light instead of following the others. The rest of them, except Darcy, stopped and   
looked on, for they had no weapons. Darcy ran over to a Shinra guard who was about to shoot   
Tifa and knife hand striked him in the neck, causing him to fall to the ground. Tifa looked at her   
in surprise, then quickly shook it off and went after more of the guards.   
  
Scott then ran right past the bystanders and jumped on a guard's back screaming, "I want   
a piggy back ride!" this caused a few bystanders to start to laugh. The guard, now full of rage,   
shook Scott off his back and opened fire on the boy. A bunch of numbers appeared over Scott's   
head before he hit the ground with a loud thud.   
  
Darcy and the others looked at Scott's body then everyone froze except for the four   
friends. "What's going on?" asked Kevin. "I don't know." replied Richard. Then Scott stood up,   
dusted himself off, and said, "I saved!" 


	5. Avalanche

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7  
  
  
Avalanche  
  
  
The game then turned back to the time when Scott was at the light. "It's a save   
point!" cried out Richard. Everyone then turned around to face the battle and Darcy   
charged back into the middle of it to help Tifa and the others.  
  
The four friends watched on as Darcy helped beat the crap out of the guards.   
Suddenly, a guard that Darcy didn't see, sneaked up behind and readied to fire on her.   
Kevin, who saw the guard, ran over to a pile of junk and pulled out a broken pipe with a   
very sharp tip and charged at the guard.  
  
Darcy turned around to see Kevin stab the guard right through the midsection   
with the pole. Kyle and Richard also witnessed the action and spotted old rusty weapons   
that they thought could be useful. Richard's weapon was an old, rusted set of dual   
daggers and Kyle had grabbed an old pistol.  
  
Richard ran ahead to help his friends, while Kyle took aim and opened fire on the   
enemy. Scott, who also wanted to help, took a piece of paper and made a paper airplane.   
A guard ran over to him and was about to shoot him when Scott through the plane into   
the guard's eye, causing him to scream, "AH, MY FREAKIN EYE!" Darcy saw what   
Scott had done and ran over to give him a hand. She basically punched the guard in the   
gut.  
  
When all the guards were on the ground in pain, the group made a run for it.   
They all ran back into the bar. They all sat down on the stools and dropped their   
weapons. Darcy took off the gloves and held them up to Tifa to take back. Tifa just   
looked at her so Darcy said, "I believe that these belong to you. I grabbed them off the   
bar to help." Tifa smiled at Darcy and said, "You keep them. They were just a back up   
pair. I never even used them." Darcy smiled back and said, "Thank you."  
  
"What the hell were you thinking! We haven't even started the mission to blow up   
the reactor and you're already wanted by Shinra." Yelled Barret at the blond haired man.   
The man then replied, "Good going Barret. You just gave away the information for your   
plan. Did you forget that we had company?" he said this while pointing to the five   
friends.  
  
"Holy Crap! You guys are still here?" yelled Barret at the teenagers. "Barret, they   
were helping us fight. Didn't you notice?" asked Tifa, who looked a little annoyed with   
his attitude. "Yeah I noticed. I just thought that they ran off after the battle." Barret   
replied to Tifa. "Well we didn't." said Darcy. Barret was about to respond when they   
heard, "CLOUD!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see Scott holding the blond man by the shirt. "Oh   
no." said Kevin as he looked on. "Scott, what are you doing?" yelled Kyle. "I was just   
going to tell Cloud that he's a Se-" again Scott didn't get to finish because yet again   
Darcy had slammed her fist into his face.  
  
"Ignore him." Said Richard to the group. Barret then said, "All right. All of you   
know the plan so some of you are going to help us. Just so you know, our group is called   
Avalanche. Now, I want all the guys and Jesse to come with me, while the rest of the   
girls stay here." "You do realize that that is sexist." Said Darcy in an angry tone. "Calm   
down. You can help me take care of the bar." Said Tifa. "We'll be back at midnight.   
Take care of Marlene for me." Said Barret then he and the others left the bar. 


	6. Reactor No. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7.  
  
  
Reactor No. 1  
  
"The train platform is up ahead." Shouted Barret to his team. "Um. Barret, I don't   
think it was a good idea to get Darcy mad. After all, she knows Tae Kwon Do." Said Richard in a   
worried manor. "She's just a girl and needs to be put in her place." Said Barret in a confident   
tone. Kevin then looked up at Barret and said, "It's you life, but if I were you, I'd apologize."   
  
The team then ran onto the platform and into the train, "It's too late to go back now."   
Said Barret, "Anyway, why do you let that girl push you guys around, she's just a girl." He   
continued. "She may be a girl but she's a girl who knows how to cause pain." Said Kyle, who   
also looked a little worried. "We'll worry about that later. Right now we should be concerned   
with our mission to blow up Mako Reactor No. 1." Said Barret to the group.  
  
The train ride was uneventful until Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse took out the conductor.   
"Well, phase 1 is complete, now, onto phase 2. Dear god man, you aren't really going to fight   
with a paper airplane, are you?" asked Barret to Scott. "Why not? I did take out that guard back   
there with it." Said Scott confidently. "Did you forget that you only poked out his eye with it.   
Darcy was the one who knocked him out." Said Richard. "Oh yeah." Said Scott who had just   
remembered it.  
  
The train then pulled into the station and some Shinra guards walked passed it. Barret led   
the attack and jumped onto the last two guards, knocking them out. Cloud was the last one off   
the train. The team then ran through the door at the end of the boarding platform towards the   
front gate that led to the mako reactor. At the gate, Barret spoke to Cloud about his past in Solider   
while Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse tried to hack through the electric lock to open the gate.  
  
When they got the gate open Barret said, "Now listen up. The path to reactor is full of   
guards, machines, and monsters. Try to stay with a partner so you don't get yourself killed. I'll   
stay with solider boy." Said Barret. Everyone nodded and ran inside. They ran back and forth   
through a maze of machinery before reaching a doorway that led to the reactor's location.  
  
Inside the doorway was a catwalk that led to two doors, the left one that led outside, and   
the right one that went deeper into the Reactor, everyone but Wedge went to the right one.   
Passing through the right doorway, they came upon more doors with electronic locks. Biggs and   
Jesse easily took care of that problem.  
  
Biggs then stayed behind as look out while the rest of the team ran into the elevator, but   
before they entered it Kevin ran into the control room and came out with a Phoenix down. When   
he returned they entered the elevator. It went down a couple floors finally coming to a stop.   
They exited it and ran down three flights of stairs coming to another doorway. Going through it,   
the team jumped over gaps and walked on pipes and girders and came to a ladder. Jesse then   
stayed here to keep watch.  
  
The team descended the ladder to come to another platform with a save point. Realizing   
that Scott was still with them, Kevin ran over to it and said, "Save." The group then ran down the   
catwalk to finally come to the heart of the reactor. "Set the bomb already." Barret yells to Cloud   
who then clutches his head for a few seconds before setting up the charges. After the charges are   
set, an alarm goes off and a Robot engages them in battle.  
  
Since a paper airplane can't harm a robot, Scott stayed out. "What is that?" asked Barret.   
"It's the Guard Scorpion. It protects the No. 1 Mako Reactor." Said Richard. They got ready and   
finally started the battle.  
  
Cloud starts things up by casting Bolt on it while Barret and Kyle run back to get some   
distance from its claws. Richard and Kevin then charged ahead at the robot and franticly slashed   
and jabbed at it trying to cut of its power. After gaining some ground, Kyle and Barret turned and   
fired at the giant robotic.   
  
After avoiding its claws for a few minutes, the robot lifted its tail and Richard yelled,   
"Don't attack or it'll counterattack us back with its Tail Laser." Everyone followed what he said   
and tried to dodge and defend themselves from the claws until it put its tail down. After it put   
down its tail they continued their assault on the scorpion until it was destroyed.   
  
After it fell, Cloud went back to the bomb and set it. "We have ten minutes before it   
blows. We have to get out of here. Now!" shouted Cloud. Everyone nodded and made a run for   
the ladder. They climbed up and saw Jesse had gotten her leg stuck. After pulling it loose, they   
ran back to the elevator to leave the reactor.  
  
Leaving the elevator, they got Biggs and ran back to the first catwalk, where Wedge was   
waiting for them with the now open door leading out of the reactor. Of course, they ran through   
it. When they got through, the bomb blew up destroying the mako reactor.  
  
Outside, Barret says, "We're not out of the woods yet. We still have to get back to the   
train. We have to split up to avoid suspicion. The train will leave in five minutes whether your on   
it or not." With that he runs off with other members. They get back to the train in time, but Cloud   
is nowhere to be seen.  
  
They want to wait but can't. After passing under a bridge they hear a thump from the roof   
of the train. They think it's nothing until Cloud comes swinging through the door into the train   
car. They're all happy to see him except Barret who looks like he was upset by the dramatic   
entrance. They all then go up to the next car and wait till they get back to their station.  
  
While waiting, Jesse explains the checkpoint system to the others to pass the time. In no   
time at all they arrive back at the Sector 7 Slums. They all run back to the bar but the four friends   
enter with caution. Barret sees this and enters the bar saying, "I can't believe you're scared of a   
little gi-" this time Barret didn't get to finish because Darcy had closelined him the moment he   
came through the door. "He deserved that." Said Darcy with a smirk on her face. 


	7. A Long Night

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7  
  
A Long Night  
  
"Darcy, have you been training?" asked Richard fearfully as he looked at the unconscious   
Barret. Tifa decided to answer it, "She kept threatening the customers after you guys left, so I sent   
her off to cool down. She came back at 11:30pm and told me that she had been picking fights   
with monsters in the train yard. How did you now?" "Barret helped us take down Guard   
Scorpion and. is that a new weapon?" asked Kyle as he noticed the new gloves that Darcy was   
wearing.  
  
"They're Metal Knuckles. I had to take a walk to Wall Market to get them. I got one for   
Tifa too, but the weapons aren't the only things I bought. I also got two Iron Bangles, one for me   
and another for Tifa, and a Fire Materia." Said Darcy showing the others her bangle and green   
orb." "Where did you get the money and why didn't you get us anything?" asked Scott. "One,   
you tend to earn a lot of money by fighting people, and two, you guys ditched me." Said Darcy   
who was still a little angry.  
  
"Okay. We've had a long day so lets get some sleep." Said Kevin trying to get Scott not   
to get Darcy mad. Barret chose this time to wake up. Darcy was about to hit him again but Barret   
quickly stopped her and said, "You've made your point, you and Tifa can come with us   
tomorrow." Darcy dropped her fist and without saying anything else, walked to the pinball   
machine and descended the elevator shaft.  
  
All the guys then breathed in a sigh of relief, "You were right, she does know how to   
cause pain." Said Barret to Kyle. He simply replied, "Told you." "Where are we going   
tomorrow?" asked Cloud. Barret turned to him and said, "The Sector 5 reactor." "Why do I have   
a feeling that it's going to be a long night?" asked Richard to nobody in particular.  
  
"We'll have to sleep up here since Darcy is down stairs." Said Kyle "Why?" asked   
Barret. "Because her dad will kill us if we do." Replied Kevin. "What's so bad about her dad?"   
asked Wedge. "He's very protective of her and said he'll get his shotgun if anybody tries   
something with her." Stated Richard. "How's he going to know?" asked Barret. "I wouldn't be   
surprised if he was watching us right now." Said Scott. Everybody looked at him then Darcy's   
father ran past the stage without them seeing him while the Jaws theme refrain played in the   
background  
  
Finally, everyone goes down stairs thinking her dad wouldn't mind. Later that night, Tifa   
and Cloud talked about a promise made in the past, but unbeknownst to them, Scott was hiding   
behind the bar counter, snickering. Suddenly Darcy came through the bar door and says, "You   
know Scott, it's not nice to spy on people." Then leaves. Outside she hears a very loud,   
"BLARG!"(Inside joke with my friends meaning he was killed, again, get used to it, and a very   
painful death at that)  
  
Then the screen goes black and it goes back a minute before Scott died and Darcy walks   
up to Scott and whispers, "Learned your lesson?" He then replies, "Nope." She rolls her eyes and   
drags him down to the basement while he faked sleeping. They fell asleep and started to dread the   
coming of dawn. 


End file.
